five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 April 2015
04:34 hai wai. 04:34 Hello, SRP. 04:36 One Night at Freddy's Take a look, if you want to... 04:37 I actually saw that recently 04:37 its pretty cool 04:38 I see. 04:40 It would be pretty difficult doing 24/20 mode, indeed. 04:42 Yea xd 04:45 Hello. 04:46 byotiful. 04:46 Note: 04:46 Wut 04:46 PMs are visible in Chat Logs. 04:47 Just so y'know Ender. 04:47 :) 04:48 * South Ferry hug Sam :) 04:48 Last time I checked, they aren't.. 04:48 Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 April 2015 04:48 Remember our teaser conversation...? 04:48 Yea...? 04:48 I guess 04:49 It only logs PMs you're involved in, 04:49 if you are mod 04:49 Yea 04:49 Hai black :3 04:50 Hetwo! 04:50 :D 04:50 It is you. 04:50 Welcome. 04:50 * Enderspring fangirls of the cuteness 04:50 Hey, I always come back to chat, I always do, this is my *shot* 04:51 Home. 04:51 B 04:51 He will come back 04:51 He always does 04:51 We have a *shot SHUT UP *revived* for him. 04:51 Chat. 04:51 Dangi. 04:51 I missed! 04:51 We have a chat for him. 04:52 He will reply back 04:52 He always does 04:52 Would anyone like to have an intelligent discussion? 04:52 We have a typing bar for him 04:52 Intelligent discussions do not include: 04:52 Waifus 04:52 Kittens 04:52 Death 04:53 CLASSIFIED 04:54 Intelligent discussions include: 04:54 Waifus 04:54 Kittens 04:54 Death 04:54 CLASSIFIED 04:54 Classified? 04:54 Thats not right... 04:54 I have full authoritah! 04:54 If I could make a FNAF3 bad ending screen, 04:55 CHAT, RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH! 04:55 Intelligent discussions include: 04:55 Waifus 04:55 It would be a burnt Springtrap with the text i am still here in purple 04:55 Husbandos 04:55 With a 4 in it. 04:55 Kittens 04:55 Death 04:55 Rainbows 04:55 That would be awesome.... 04:55 Epicness 04:55 CLASSIFIED 04:55 I am nobody. 04:55 Fem-Druid 04:55 stories 04:55 FNAF 04:55 and derpiness. 04:55 I am nobody....XD That's like my thing, now.... 04:56 Good Ending: 04:56 All 5 heads with no lights, with RIP 04:56 and a large 4 with an X over it 04:56 My bad ending.... 04:57 A mask, a red wig, a soda, a cleaver, a hat, and a frying pan.... 04:57 With a 4 over it all.... 04:57 FIVE NIGHTS AT THE INVENTORY 4 CONFIRMED -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH- 04:57 No. 04:57 Bad Ending. 04:57 It maaaaaaaay come. 04:58 But it would be nice 04:58 My bad ending screen. 04:58 If the bad ending in fnaf3 had a 4, and good ending is a large 4 crossed out with RIP 04:58 Yeah...maybe a FNAF4 DLC? 04:58 Nah. 04:58 Kay then... 04:59 What would be there to do? 04:59 :3 04:59 would be an old endoskeleton hand, hung from a rope, and text saying "i deserved it" 04:59 There's no pizzeria we don't know of. 04:59 Mr. Handy? 04:59 Ah, PVZFantic. 04:59 Correct? 04:59 May the ban end sooon..... 04:59 :c 04:59 AnywY, 04:59 My good ending,... 05:00 I could very easily make your bad ending, MIB, heh. 05:00 Just so y'know. 05:00 >3< 05:00 My good ending would be a black mask, with black spikes on the top, and red glowing circles on it hung on a rope 05:01 Black Mask, Black Smikes...... ehhh 05:01 idk 05:01 Spikes* 05:01 with text saying "peace never comes in this world" 05:02 Somebody will know what characters I am referencing 05:02 one of them is brand new 05:02 Yep 05:02 I KNOEZ 05:02 You can go ahead and say it if you want 05:02 in the bad ending screen it says "i deserved it" because well.. 05:02 It's time to test my speed. 05:02 you can just look at the characters page 05:05 http://prntscr.com/6sbe1a 05:05 It took me 3 minutes to make this 05:05 It's bad right? 05:05 *warp noise* 05:05 I return... 05:06 Hello. 05:06 FNaF:FR2 is going to be my final work in a long time. I figured I should complete everything else... 05:07 FR2? 05:07 Freddy's Revenge 2. 05:07 ...Forest Rangers? 05:07 Oh. 05:07 Oh. 05:07 That was... 05:07 Um.... 05:07 I see. 05:08 User blog:South Ferry/Image Editing Requests if you need a teaser... 05:08 you can take a look at my other things 05:08 and decide if you'll need me... 05:08 which you won't.. 05:08 yeah... 05:08 Hello!? 05:08 Random paging to decide which page to edit... :/ 05:08 Oh It works! 05:08 Okay... 05:08 That's what I do. 05:08 Hi everyone! 05:08 Hello MIB. 05:08 Welcome to the Wiki, new user. 05:08 Hello. 05:09 Stupid Chat WOULDNT work... 05:09 I am new as well. 05:09 >~< 05:09 Hey MiB 05:09 Hello Sam. 05:09 Saaaaammm..... 05:09 Yes? 05:09 Hello. 05:09 @MiB is my voice hawt when you saw my comic dub? 05:09 http://prntscr.com/6sbe1a This was something I did in 3 minutes. 05:09 Just y'know 05:09 Uhhh 05:10 ECH 05:10 JE-ECH 05:10 So you can give me um eh... 05:10 BLEGH 05:10 grade... 05:10 Yeah.... 05:10 ACH 05:10 ICH 05:10 Ender, calm down. :) 05:10 I want to say yes, SAM.... 05:10 >3< 05:10 11/14/1987...Bite of '87...it's written 14/11/1987 in my country. 05:10 I see. 05:11 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xbgFmi2mu_0 05:11 It was done in 3 minutes, how would you rate it? 05:12 Eh... 05:12 0/10 05:12 :) 05:12 I can't tell what is that thing in the picture. 05:12 Then brighten, 05:12 So I can't rate it fairly. 05:12 Brighten? Sure will. 05:12 It's a common theme in my things. 05:13 Without brightening...I can see it's the Mangle! 05:13 ...I can't brighten now, otherwise I have to leave chat and my stupid IPad can't multitask. >^< 05:14 Of course.. 05:14 Fun fact: 05:14 In none of scott's teasers 05:14 was it required you brighten 05:14 those with good eyes 05:14 Can easily see the things 05:15 An even clearer picture of the Mangle... 05:15 EG. South ferry created some sort of map teaser, with purple vents, and I didn't even need to brighten it to see 05:15 Umm 05:15 Dark Black 05:15 gray 05:15 things 05:15 Not Purple. 05:15 Nobody ever sees mah teasers.... 05:15 I made a camera map. :3 05:15 Everyone sees 'em. 05:15 Really? 05:16 Huh. 05:16 they liked urs 05:16 No one comments, so I just assumed. 05:16 more then mine 05:16 :) 05:16 Dont say that. :3 05:16 nah 05:17 they coomented more on yours 05:17 in the 05:17 fnafati3 05:18 Day in the life of a tea addict: Eat, drink tea, Wiki, eat, drink tea, Wiki etc. 05:18 gg 05:18 Look, I random paged and got "System Overload". 05:18 /3 05:18 It would have won the Community Awards thing, but Chup left so... 05:18 Same with me for Bee- Dr. Pepper 05:19 ...the results were never officially announced, although everyone could see. 05:19 Wonder what the reward was. 05:20 It's time for... 05:20 NO 05:20 GOD NO 05:20 Who wants to be a Wikinare episode 7. 05:20 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:20 I shall! 05:20 ? Ender 05:20 No? 05:20 What's wrong. 05:21 Anyway, first question. 05:21 http://prntscr.com/6sbhdp What is this? 05:21 *leaves to drink tea* 05:21 A) idk XP 05:21 B Foxy. 05:21 C Holly. 05:21 D Withered Holly. 05:21 E Phantom Holly. 05:21 E. 05:21 I CANT LOAD IT. 05:21 Nnooooo 05:21 E 05:22 I saw it. 05:22 :3 05:22 Correct. 05:22 That poor....Holly.... 05:22 >3< SO CUTE YET SO SAD, 05:22 *glug glug glug* 05:23 Next question. 05:23 http://prntscr.com/6sbhyl What is this? 05:23 A) Overated. 05:23 B) Fangirls galore. 05:23 B* 05:23 C Nothing. 05:23 D An animatronic. 05:23 D 05:23 I like Foxy... 05:24 A 05:24 D. 05:24 Next question' comin up... 05:24 He truly is overraed, ya dumbos :/ 05:25 overrated* 05:25 http://prntscr.com/6sbifr 05:25 What's this? 05:25 A) UM............UMMMMMMMMM.............. KITTENS! 05:25 B A dog. 05:25 C We don't know yet. 05:25 D BB (why not) 05:25 C. 05:26 I choose Z, a FREAKING LIGHTING ERROR. 05:26 ....A- 05:26 FOR GOD SAKES PEOPLE. 05:26 C 05:26 ITS A LIGHTING ERROR 05:26 I returned from my tea drinking. 05:26 BOLT WEEEEEEEDDDDD! 05:26 A LIGHTING ERROR I SAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:26 Notice Ender, 05:26 We don't know yet. 05:26 Notice. 05:26 I thi 05:26 Hello! 05:26 Hai!!! 05:26 Hello Bolt. 05:26 I'm 100% sure its a dang lighting eror 05:26 people assume too much 05:26 Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii*explodes* 05:26 Well Ender, 05:26 I thought it was LK at first and I was like, "Ferreh...." 05:26 People are saying, look in the hat. 05:27 You see what appears to be a shadow of something.. 05:27 *pieces of SilverCyberlink merge again* 05:27 Look in the blue, do some editing if you wish. 05:27 Final question.. 05:27 What is going on? 05:27 It still really doesen't matter :/ 05:27 That thing is most likely a lighting eror 05:27 error* 05:27 Episode seven 05:27 bolt 05:27 Oh OK. 05:27 Final question loading.......... 05:28 I don't even see the lighting error actually 05:28 I'm guessing some people are just drawing a 4 there. 05:28 YAAYYY FINALLY QUESTION! 05:28 for absolutely no reason. 05:28 Ender 05:28 Imma give you a brightened one 05:28 later 05:28 After this 05:28 OK ender >:) 05:28 50 percent complete..... 05:28 I really don't believe the "fnaf 4" stuff.. 05:28 It may come, it may not. 05:29 Either way... 05:29 FNAF is awesome. 05:29 No matter how much proof there is, I really just won't believe it. 05:29 FNAF 4 > Movie 05:29 imo tbh 05:29 We disagree on so many things... 05:29 Movie, 4.... 05:29 Indeed. 05:29 Movie > Getting hated because people are saying its gonna FRIGGIN RUIN THE STORY. 05:29 Kittens > Movie 05:29 (Why not) 05:29 I don't really care if they make a fourth or not. All I care is that he makes enough so the series doesn't go stale. 05:29 LIKE CMON THATS LIKE SAYING HALF OF SPRINGTRAPS FACE IS BLUE CMON. 05:30 It is. 05:30 Wait? FNaF movie? Since when? 05:30 It is.... 05:30 Get it right, not every single person has to agree on the same things. We're all entitled to our own thoughts. 05:30 Look it up 05:30 warner bros 05:30 I think 05:30 Is that right 05:30 I'll check it out. 05:30 http://prntscr.com/6sbjm0 05:30 What's this? 05:30 A) Cat. 05:30 B) Dog. 05:30 C Holly. 05:30 D CLASSIFIED 05:30 D. 05:30 d. 05:31 C 05:31 for special 05:31 D 05:31 D is correct. 05:31 tune in sometime for another exciting episode of 05:31 I plea insanity! 05:31 Who wants to be a Wikinare? 05:31 NO. 05:31 GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:32 YAY XD 05:32 I got to go to bed 05:32 i will use IPAD 05:32 to talk with you guys 05:32 see you for a bit 05:32 See ya then 05:32 Wait...it's official? TAKE MY MONEY! ALL OF IT! 05:32 I WANNA SLEEP SOOOOO BADD.... 05:32 I only just woke up.. 05:32 BUT I CANT... 05:32 I HAVE SOOOOOO MUCH CAFFINE 2015 04 11